Mikey's Demons
by bluerozelovedtruth
Summary: Mikey is always happy, always smiling but is there something that he's hiding, and what happens when the guys run into a mutant turtle name Toka, who is he, and what connection does he have with Mikey. and what is with these cold chills every one is getting of late, and the feeling as if some one is watching them also, who's Bishop. This has yaoi, mpreg, but no tecest...BLUE ROZE
1. FYI

Okay just so you know, this will have about 5 sequels. And story will get depressing, but it will also have happiness and happy ending.

Also pic is called:

Cannot be alone

Pic is by:

by furdonkadonk

and link to it is:

art/I-cannot-be-alone-450775176

hope you like, just an FYI,

and also,

love,

Blue Roze


	2. Deal (edited)

Walking slowly towards the cave, she could hear every step that she took.

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

As if it were really rain that fell, and yet, something made you know, made you feel that it was not the rain gentle song it sung when it fell, but a similar song done by the instruments of feet. Soon she made it inside the cave, so dark, and yet, the cave could not help but have a shadow within it, as light did fill it. Light from mysterious gems and stones of all sizes filled it with every color. She walk without looking at it, no, something, some one on her mind that value was well above these gems. Her kimono fell behind her, being drag. It was such a beautiful gentle purple with bright blue flowers that surrounded it. She also had a flower in her hair, it was a pretty bright orange, and of course, if you look closely, you would see her red fingernails, her red lips, and her red eye shadow that surrounded her amber eyes. Her brownish black hair fell behind her like a water fall, stopping in the middle of her back. Soon, she had made it to the center of the cave, and there in the middle was a misty white ball. It look so beautiful as if it were a gifts from the heavens, which it was. She stood in front of it, she look closer and felt something tug in her chest as she recognized the figures inside. Her life, the one she held when her skin was still warm and hid blood for the need of survival, not something that was simply on her bones for the sake of decoration. She look at the orb, and reach out a hand to touch it, but then was stop by a voice.

"What are you doing here" she stop dead still, as if a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar. She turned to see it, some one that would forever remain a mystery.

"I-"

"You are not permitted here," he said, anger in his voice, he look as if to speak more. But then was stop by another orb, this orb was much more fainter, as if it would die any second. But then, it spoke.

"Hakamori" said the voice, that cause all speaking to stop in shock, except for the voice it self. "Do not be mad at her, she did not come here on her own free will, I sent her here." That cause the mask man of darkness to now speak, in anger.

"How dear you" he growled "you have no right" he exclaim, once he finish the voice spoke again.

"I come here to ask for a bargain" he said, that cause Hakamori to become curious.

"What is it that you want first" he ask, there was a moment of silence before it spoke again.

"I wish you allow my great grand niece the privilege of life," he said, Hakamori look shock, maybe insulted by the ask question.

"Have you any sense of the question you ask" he bellowed, "no one is just given that, it is only given if the bargain is worth it." He said, there was silence before he spoke again.

"Do you remember the Seikatsu stone?" the question cause all sound to pause in the cave.

"What of it?" Hakamori ask, then there was the voice again.

"I have that, to offer you, the stone you so strongly crave, and it is here, for you to take" he said, then there was a small red light appearing in it, this cause the blacken man to gasp quietly. Then understand meant as he look at the orb before the woman.

"Do you wish to give up your life, for only this one to live" He ask, there was silence before the voice did speak.

"No" he said, Hakamori then glared at the orb, but before he could speak then the voice came back.

"I wish to ask to give up some one else life, one that would bring no tears, but signs of relief." He said, Hakamori stop as he listen, he was always more wanting of evil spirits, ones that were corrupted by evil spirits that had escape hell horror only to once again reek havoc on earth.

"What of this life you speak of?" he ask, the man gave a great groan, before he spoke again.

"This bargain I speak of will not only return some one to the arms of some one who desperately misses her, and the return of a great evil spirit. One that takes pleasure on evil for reason that stand to no exploitation." This cause silence, as Hakamori took a deep breath and sign.

"If you were any other, I would say no. But, with such an offer, and some one who indeed, had lost her life for no reason, I shall give her life, but under terms that must be followed." Once spoken to the orb, he turned to the woman, the woman stared back at him, she look strong, but also scared, as she tried to soften her glare, for she knew what she ask for was far to great.

"Please" came her voice, causing him shock. "I have seen the future, of them, I need to stop it. I do not want them, I can not have their life taken as such," she said, Hakamori stop to stare at her, no person who came in came here to ask such favors, though it was usually for selfishness, and sometimes good deeds, he always turned them away. For if one was let up, then others would demand as such, and then death would be useless, and as impossible as it seemed, it was true to those wise enough to understand that death was a important factor in the world. One that all must follow, for if it were broken once then it could lead to complications, and other problems he wish to avoid. But with the bargain any one who knew what the stone was would understand, giving just enough reason why she is an exception to the other wise strict rule, he could grants this, but only, if she help him.

"I will help grant you, I too know what will happen, that day of great hidden war. But however I can not allow you to go up and hold such a stone. For once it will touch you, it will make you a target. And I can see, demons that will come after you, and will destroy you. And if they get that stone, much trouble can break lose, and many tragedy to come, but I can see you are no weak woman. You can go, but before you can become alive you must destroy these demons, the demons that surround your husband, and your sons" he said, she nodded, understanding as there communication could happen not by voice, but by feeling. He left off waves of information into her bodiless soul, already understanding what she had to do, and more import things, life rules and ect.

There were many rules but the most important was not only destroy these demons before she retrieve the stone from her great uncle. But the true reason for destroying these demons were completely different.

"You already see the reason why, the reason why you must destroy these demons, the reason you must do this first is because they are all in your sons, or they are connect in a way" he took a deep breath. "I can not say, but you will have to destroy them, and not when they are just there, but when they commit a crime, when they show their inner appearance to you. No mortal can see it, but you can. And when you see them, it is when you must fight them. You can't kill their mortal bodies, since you are the dead and none the less a ghost, and the opportunity to see them is rare, but when you see it, you must act." he saw her nod in understand meant, he took another breath.

"Yes, I understand, and I will do anything to help, to stop this horror line of death from continuing, I promise I will destroy these men." She said, he smiled before he nodded, and then turned to the brighter glowing orb, he smelled the orb, and could see it.

"You had a beautiful life, everything you had. Love of a family, simple loving life, and yet such a tragic ending, and yet, such new things to be proud of." He said, he could see her soul and the good things she did. He could see her caring for her daughter and husband, and he could see her, watching over her husband, her daughter, and even the new sons that she had never met face to face, and yet knew and love them as if they were her own. He took another breath before he turned to her.

"You will be sent down to earth, and as you can tell you shall follow your family, do not leave or wonder too for from them, and as you do, it will be up to you to decided. To know when and who you must kill." He said, before he then reach into his pure black robe, and out came a light pink crystal, she saw him approach her. "Once you kill them all and retake the stone, you will be given your full soul and be created back to life when you were there, but understand what you do from there, I will have no say nor control." He said, with a final nod, she then saw as if magic, the crystal was now a necklace. She felt it surround her neck, and then she could feel it, her leaving this haven, and now going to earth. She look to the man she was now grateful to.

"Thank you" she said, she could feel herself as she left, Hakamori smiled before he then spoke to himself.

"Good luck, you will need it, and so will your husband and sons…Tang Shen"

* * *

OKAY SAME STORY PLOT AND ALL I JUST EDIT IT A LITTLE WHEN A REALIZE ALL THE MISTAKES I MADE. HOPE YOU LIKE IT BETTER NOW. ANYWAYS I ADD A CHAPTER TO THIS LATER, I PROMISE, PLEASE READ AND RIVIEW, AND AS ALWAYS.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


	3. The First Nightmare (new)

_**WARNING, READ THIS NOW**_

OKAY BEFORE YOU READ, PLEASE KNOW THAT THIS IS GOING TO HAVE GUY ON GUY ACTION, AND POSSIBLE MPREG, NOT TCEST, IT MIKEY/OC, OKAY, SO IF ANY OF YOU HAVE ANYTHING AGAISNT THAT, THEN PLEASE DON'T READ AND DON'T FLAME A REVIEW, CAUSE I DID WARN YOU, AND I DON'T CARE FOR PEOPLE WHO READ WARNING SIGNS AND THEN ARE TOO STUPID TO NOT FLAME AS IF THEY WERE NOT WARN, SO AGAIN, THIS HAS GAYS, IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, THANK YOU.

* * *

She open her eyes, as if she had just woken up from a small nap. She look around, her awareness coming up much quicker then that of a heavy sleeper, since she had not required sleep in a very long time. She look down to see the same dark purple and light blue flower Kimono she wore. She also still had the beautiful orange flower in her hair, a copy of an original orange flower she use to love to wear. And her fingers were still painted with bright red nail polish. Before death she had gotten a mediocre and pedicure, it had been a treat from her husband. They bright red eye shadow had been something she had added to her eyes, she like the colors, all of them. After looking at her faint body she then began to look around her, and soon realize where she was….earth…..at the lair…at their home. She smiled as she then look around. She couldn't count how many times she had look down from the skies above to this same spot, the same place she had seen all her life, a place she knew like the back of her hand. She look around as she walk, her foot steps however were now silent, as if there was no such thing as sound. She then stop after she past the pit, stopping to look into the lab, she peek in to see him, her 3rd youngest son, Donatello, she walk in to look at him. She may had spent 15 years looking at him from afar, but being able to looking at him from mire inches, and what felt like in real person was so different, she couldn't help but the relish in the feeling. She saw as he was slump onto his desk, letting out whistle like snores to the world as his unconscious body rested, once again being over work and would more in likely need nice coffee in the morning. She smiled at him, a hand came out to caress his cheek, he did nothing, except shiver to her touch. She frown, but knew it was caused from her, in her soul all you could feel was coldness. A reminder to the ghost that she was dead, as her touch was different from the once warm touch her hand would have left, with a sigh she did lean down to kiss his head. Soon she hope to do that with a warm, loving kiss, not a cold, strange kiss. After that she turned to leave, she couldn't waist any more time, she had to start, but wait, which one should she do first. Her mind grew unsure of which son she should start with for such a act, she knew it would hurt, and she had an idea which demon they all would be facing. She thought of Michelangelo, and remembered his demon. And with it came another mutant came to mind, she could feel his loneliness, knowing he was in a hell on earth, and that he would only come to them, through Mikey.

'He'll be first then…..' she thought as she made her way to Mikey room, she was momentarily grateful for the fact she had no sense of smell, for his room did not look the most sanitary, she sigh, she would defiantly have to fix this room later….but hopefully sooner then later. But she ignored it as she approach Mikey, he lay spread out on a bed, not wearing anything, not his bandana or his brown knee and elbow pads, or one of his collection of underwear, which she was a little grateful for. She smiled at her sleeping son, he look so peaceful and sweet, a small smile on his freckled face, she felt shame for what she was about to do, but it had to be done, it just had to. Giving a sigh, she reach for her neck to pull out the necklace, the bright pink one which was what gave her the ability to walk as a ghost here, and what would soon call the demon that did not only hurt her son, but drowned him in guilt in horror for something he had done so long ago. But she never blame him, never question what he did, and she knew his friend never doubted what he did, that he never blamed him….but at the end, the only way she was able to do this deed, was by remembering that more good would come out of this evil, much more good. With a sigh, she took the necklace and bent down before moving it to touch Mikey head, while also making sure it still was attach to her neck. She then back away as a bright pink, but invisible to a mortal, miasma came floating out of Mikey breath, she saw as it left his mouth and floated up. As it floated through the roof and would continue until it found the demon, it was long before it did, and Mikey smile began to disappear as he frown, and his nightmare, was beginning….

(IN HIS NIGHTMARE)

_Mikey smiled as his soul played in the fantasy world that could only occur in dreams, a place where good or bad fantasy came to his head. Though there was some bad ones, there was also good ones. He smiled as he was right now in his good, happy dream. His dream consisted of pizza and ice cream kitty and him going into a rap battle against Donnie and Metalhead, and he was obviously winning, but right in the middle of a really good rap he was pulling, which would have claim him as winner, disappeared, as he now rested in a dark place. He became shock and scared as he called out….where were his bro's, where was New York, where was the __**ground**__._

_But he didn't have much time to think about it as he then herd it, a scream, and just when it came to his ears, a door open. It shown brightly at Mikey startled and now visible form, and he flinch again as a great scream came, and he soon realize it to be his brother, Donnie._

"_DONNIE" Mikey scream as he ran out to see why his bigger brother was scream bloody murder. He was then met with a silver plated hall way, no other doors were seen, no other people or anything was in it, just him. He took a small step out, and then the door slam close, cutting him off from the darken room which disappeared. He gulp, not sure what to do, but another scream cause him to bolt, to find his brother. He ran down the hall way, at first, finding nothing, but then stop when he found a hidden turn off, one that you could only see if you were standing right in front of it, and he could see this hall way was darker. He was deciding weather to go through it or not, but the answer was then decided when he herd the scream, which echoed from the hallway, making it obvious that his bro must be down there. He swallowed his fear as he ran down it, trying to find his brother. But he ran into a dead end, nothing, no one. He felt fear as he look around, wonder what to do. Then out of no where a window appeared as metal shades went up, showing a large window that shine with light, allowing him to look into it…..he whish he would have never look. He shook at the sight before him, another scream came from Donnie form in the room as he shook, he squirm and tried to break free. But he couldn't, not in his condition. Multiple doctors stood in front of his force down form as the look at him, but not at his face or chest, no, they were looking inside him. His chest was open, after cutting into the plastron with a saw they had then open him up to look at his insides, to see just how similar or different his organs were to their own. They painfully poke and pull at numbers of his liver and stomach and other inner body fluids. They ignored his scream of pain, they ignored the blood that splattered like a water balloon on Gallagher day. There was so much you wondered if maybe their uniforms had been red which had been splattered with small amounts of white paint. But they soon didn't have to listen to his screams, as Donnie gave on last breath, as a scalpel cut into his heart, expertly removing it from the now dying body, Mikey faint screams to end this madness were useless as his brother redish brown eyes then died of light, as they stared up into the ceiling, but the fell to the side, staring at something, Mikey followed his now dead brother gaze to see if land on more bodies. He cried at the sight of his 2 friends, April and Casey. There dead bodies still being cut into, both already dead, he bang on the window, not believing what he saw. Then the shades came down, covering the horrible scene._

"_NOOO" Mikey scream as he pounded on the metal shades, whish they would open, and they did. Mikey look shock as they open to show him a new scene, another one that he whish to never see. He saw his brother in a middle of a battle field, he was in the desert, probably in Afghanistan, or some place like that. He held a large gun in his hand, and around him were bodies, bodies of all ages, from old elderly men to young woman in their teens, their innocent blood covered the ground. He stood there, his green eyes so dull they almost look black. His body covered in more scars, and on his shoulder, branded on like as if he were a cow, was the U.S.A army logo on it. Then a number of solider appeared out into the battle grown, Raph turned towards them, the leader look as if to give orders but was stop when they herd it, a crying._

"_MOMMY" All men look to see a little 8 year old girl over her dead mother, crying over her, she then look up, fear in her chocolate colored eyes, which widen in fear as many men pointed guns at her. The leader stop them, as he then turned to Raph._

"_TX5, Kill her" he ordered, the girl look up as she back away, the men surrounded her as if to keep her from running away. Raph look at her, before he look down and muttered something._

"…_.no" he whispered, the General look a little shock before he then got mad._

"_What was that, TX5?" He ask dangerously, Raph turned his head from the little girl, as he said it again._

"_No…..I won't kill her" he whispered, the man eyes narrowed as he then pulled out a controller, he then push a button. He gasp in shock as he scream, electricity flowing through his body as he feel to the ground._

"_Find then, you" he then pointed to a solider that stood there, who now look at his commanding officer. "Kill her," the man didn't even hesitate as he then turned, and shot one bullet through her herd._

"_NO!" Raph scream, but it was too late, as she was now dead. The electricity stop as he feel onto the ground, gasping, his eyes showing with pain at seeing her die._

"_Monsters…." He whispered, before he was kick in the head, dropping his gun as the General glared down at him._

"_Take him back to base, he'll have another mission in 5 hours." He ordered before leaving as a pain and guilt ridden Raph was drag away, not even fighting to be let go, his fire to fight, to protect, all gone. The blinds shut again as the image lay fresh in Mikey mind, his poor big brother, he never saw Raph like that. He was suppose to be strong and protective, not broken and weak, he was suppose to fight with honor, with his friends and brothers, not with heartless and cold men. He wasn't suppose to be branded like property or treated like a animal, he was suppose to be treated like a human being. He felt more tears as the shades then went up again, he look in only to feel his heart breaking at the new scene Karai was now in a cage, her silver snake skin shinny brightly in the light, each movement causing her to glow, her form was the same, except for the lump in her belly. And yet her eyes still look hungry, as if wanting more to eat. She look around to see Leo, Leo look horrible. He was naked, having not even his blue bandana, his eyes streak with tears, and Mikey soon realize why as he could see a half of his father rat like tail on the ground, still twitching like a lizard tail, and the blood that covered Karai face made it clear…..that she had ate him, and her eyes, which held nothing but the new desire, to eat Leo. With great detail, she did, she snap at him like a rubber band before she bit him arm, causing the deadly poison entered her body, causing it to expand, as he began to choke from the poison, and he did. Before he was then swallowed…Leo could have stop her, maybe even killed her. but he couldn't, he couldn't kill some one he cared for, some one he loved, even if she no longer knew him, or remembered what he was, and only saw him as nothing but food. But it wasn't long until he was swallowed completely did he die, did he disappeared as the metal shades once again shut. Mikey finally felled to his knees, unable to think of what happen, of what they did to his big brothers, his friends, his family. Then his shade open up, making him scared, what else could they show him that would hurt him. He look up, wondering what he would see…..but he saw nothing, nothing but a black, empty room. He grew confused, until he then saw something in the reflection of the mirror. And he saw it was him….he snap his body around to come face to chest with him….Toka. He looked up into his face. The mutant snapping turtle stood tall over Mikey as he look down, his deep red eyes glaring at the small mutant before him._

"…_..Toka" Mikey gulp at the sight of him, he look closer at him. He still look the same, except now being about 7'5 ft tall, his skin a light, pale green with a black point shell, and a actual beak, not lips like he had. But that wasn't what startled him, it was his scars, scars that covered his face, his arms and legs, his chest, and his one eye. The mutant kept looking at Mikey, but as he look at him, his eyes soften. He bowed his head lower as his eyes began to melt with tears, then he mumbled something Mikey almost didn't hear:_

"…_I thought you loved me…." He whispered, Mikey chest heaved in pain as he realize something, something that could break his heart just as much as loosing his family members. Guilt that he felt from long ago that was only a small pain came back fold ten at the sight of him, his eyes watered just as much as Toka did. He cried as the snapping turtle look down at him, his eyes holding pain and betrayal._

"_Why did you leave me?" he ask, Mikey hiccup as he look up "Why? What did I ever do to you?" he ask, Mikey broke as he tackled the mutant into a hug, but his body was unresponsive._

"_I'm sorry" he sob "But you told me to go….and I thought, I thought they'd hate me….if they knew" he sob into his chest his words where nothing but mumbles as he sob. Still, Toka did nothing, but then, he began to get heavy. He kept falling forward, making Mikey scared as he pulled back, he gasp as his heart truly broke in 2. Toka body look as if he had just bathe in blood, his eyes nothing but hallow, allowing him to see into his head, looking at his brain, making him almost puke. His bottom jaw was gone, while his arms and legs were missing their skin. Nothing but bones and shredded up skin that covered the left over of his body. Mikey tried to hold back his puke as the now horrible looking creature that had look okay before was now repulsive as he fell onto the ground head first. Mikey barely able to get out of the way in time. He look to see his black shell gone with it crack and broken, exposing his back, he even saw some of his spine in the blood bath. He cried as he felled to his knees, looking at his arms and body that now bathe in his blood._

"_Toka!" he scream at the now dead body "TOKA" He sob…no….he wasn't dead….HE WASN'T DEAD._

"_Oh but he is" came a soft, but sickening voice. Mikey whole body froze as he look up at him. A man stood before his, he had a black and white old fashion suite, except the black jacket was un button showing his white collared shirt. He also wore a black tie as well as the casual black shirt and shoes, he also wore some black sun glasses which showed no form to his dark, black eyes. Mikey shook as he began to walk closer, he could hear every step he took, as if it was the only sound in the world and his ears were desperate to hear it, while his heart and brain whish for it to disappear. He gave a small, cold, bone chilling smile as he back away, only to be stop by Toka dead body. He stop, not daring to look back at his broken body. "and do you know __**who **__killed him?" Bishop ask, Mikey look away, he knew the answer, but he didn't want to hear it. "You did" he smirk, he shook his head no "That's right, you left him, at the time he truly needed you….you left him" he grin as he could practically hear Mikey heart begin to break and shatter…..oh god did it hurt Mikey…how he whish he could disappear, that he woke up and learn that it was a bad dream, that none of this is real._

"_Oh but it is," Bishop whispered, he then reach a hand up to his neck where he untied his matching black tie. Before he could realize what he was doing that tie was around his neck. He gasp as a hand went up, trying to pull the small but strong piece of cloth off of his neck while trying to squirm. Trying to escape what was now causing him to choke. He tried to move as he lost his breath, as he tried to break his hold but it was useless. His bright blue eyes look into the cold and smooth black glass of the sunglasses, cold with no life in them, if you would have taken off the sunglasses the eyes would have been no different from the glasses, just glaring, not showing any emotion at all, he began to fall unconscious as the man then smiled._

"_It's. All. Yours. __**Fault!**__"_

* * *

Mikey then open his eyes to find himself in a dark room, he was on a bed as he could feel a cold breeze on his skin, and when he look up, he was blinded with a white cloth, then he felt what could have only been a scalpel which was now cutting into his skin, into his arm, and that's what all he need to arch his head up and scream in horror…

* * *

OKAY SO I THOUGHT OF A NEW IDEA FOR THIS STORY, AND SENSE I WAS REDOING A LOT OF THESE, I FIGURED I MIGHT AS WELL REDO THIS ONE AS WELL. HOPE YOU LIKE IT SO FAR, AND LIKE I SAID ITS GOING TO HAVE GUY ON GUY ACTION, BUT NOT INTCEST OR WHATEVER YOU CALL THAT, JUST MIKEY/OC OKAY, AND MAYBE SOME MPREG, I DON'T KNOW. BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT SO FAR, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, AND AGAIN, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T FLAME, YOU DON'T NEED TO BE A DICK ABOUT IT IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING AGAISNT IT. UNTIL THEN, WILL WRITE SOON.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


	4. WARNING FOR YOUR SAFETY

16h agoMAYDAY! IF A PERSON CALLED SIMON ASHTON () CONTACTS YOUR THROUGH EMAIL DON'T OPEN THE MESSAGE. DELETE IT IMMEDIATELY BECAUSE HE IS A HACKER!

TELL EVERYONE ON YOUR LIST BECAUSE IF SOMEBODY ON YOUR LIST ADDS HIM THEN YOU WILL GET HIM ON YOUR LIST. HE WILL FIGURE OUT YOUR ID COMPUTER ADDRESS, SO COPY AND PASTE THIS MESSAGE TO EVERYONE EVEN IF YOU DON'T CARE FOR THEM AND FAST BECAUSE  
IF HE HACKS THEIR EMAIL HE HACKS YOUR MAIL TOO!...

Anyone-using Internet mail such as yahoo, Hotmail, AOL and so on..This information arrived this morning, Direct from Microsoft and Norton. Please send it to everybody you know who has access to the may receive an apparently harmless email titled 'Mail Sever Report'

If you open either file, a message will appear on your screen saying 'It is too late now, your life is no longer beautiful.'

Subsequently you will LOSE EVERYTHING IN YOUR PC, And the person who sent it to you will gain access to your name, e-mail and password and possibly your bank account details.

This is a new virus which started to circulate on Saturday afternoon... AOL has already confirmed the severity, and the antivirus softwares are not capable of destroying it yet.

The virus has been created by a hacker who calls himself 'life owner'...

PLEASE SEND COPY OF THIS E-MAIL TO ALL YOUR FRIENDS, And ask them to PASS IT ON IMMEDIATELY!  
HURRY!

THIS JUST CAME TO ME, IT SOUNDS SERIOUS SO ANY ONE READING THIS BE AWARE!

BLUE ROZE


End file.
